Sport Mode
The Sport Mode is the central feature of Gran Turismo Sport, consisting of online races in predetermined stipulations. Prior to playing, players are required to watch two videos pertaining to on-track conduct in Racing Etiquette section, and enter the player's email and region of residence; the latter is required to inform the player by email of important information, such as Star Player eligibility and invitation to compete in Gran Turismo World Tour event. An active PlayStation Plus subscription is also required. Online Sport Mode races consist of Daily Races and Championship Events. In version 1.41 (July 2019), Time Trials were also added to Sport Mode, similar to Seasonal Events in PlayStation 3-era games; these are single-player in nature and can be played without a PlayStation Plus subscription. In all Sport Mode races, Balance of Performance is enforced, which attempts to level the playing field by adjusting the power and weight ratios of every car in the class. For example, 2008 GT500 cars in Gr.2 class receive power boost to keep them on level with their 2016 counterparts.About Sport Mode - GT Sport Online Manual Daily Races Daily Races are online race events that can be played at anytime. The races are updated weekly each Monday, but between October 31, 2017 to July 30, 2018, the races were updated daily.GT Sport’s Daily Races Actually Are Daily Now - GTPlanetDaily Races Update Frequency Notice - gran-turismo.com There are three levels of Daily Races: *'Daily Race A': Intended for beginner level players, starts every 20 odd (:00, :20, :40) minutes. Consists of short-distance races using a courtesy low-power N-class cars, including 86/BRZ races, with occasional events featuring FF Gr.4 cars. *'Daily Race B': Intended for intermediate level players, starts every 20 even (:10, :30, :50) minutes. Consists of short-distance races using a car (usually from the racing classes, although there are also one-make races) the player owns in garage. *'Daily Race C': Intended for advanced level players, starts every 30 minutes. Consists of longer races using a car (usually from the racing classes, although there are also one-make races) the player owns in garage. Because the distance is longer, fuel and tire wear are usually enabled. Each daily race consist of one-minute free practice session prior to the actual race.Daily Races Free Practice Schedule Change Notice - gran-turismo.com Starting positions are determined by a time trial lap time, which can be set anytime during the course of matchmaking, or using the Qualifying Time Trial option (ghost replays can only be saved in this mode). Daily Races use Type 1 Racing Number from the Livery Editor, so it is important to use liveries that do not cause parts of the livery to be blocked by the racing number, or lead to duplicate racing numbers. This also applies in all Sport Mode and GT League events, as both modes assign in-game racing numbers. Championship Events Even more central to the game are the online Championship Events. The main championships in Sport Mode are the FIA Gran Turismo Nations Cup and FIA Gran Turismo Manufacturers Series. Every championship consists of several races, of which some of worst results may be dropped from the player's results. As of December 31, 2019 (2019/2020 Exhibition Seasons), Nations Cup races are held every Tuesday and Saturday, while Manufacturers Series races are held every Wednesday and Sunday.'FIA Gran Turismo Championships' Schedule Change Notice - gran-turismo.com At the end of each FIA season, bonus credits are provided for players of each season's top country and manufacturer. In races where multiple slots are available and can be attempted, only the last attempt will count to point standings.Additional Changes to Sport Mode Coming January 17 - gran-turismo.com FIA GT Championship events are divided to four stages, which determines qualifications for World Tours. For 2020, they are: * Stage 1: March 17 to April 18 * Stage 2: April 25 to June 6 * Stage 3: June 16 to August 19 * Stage 4: August 8 to September 26 After the end of main seasons, there are exhibition seasons and one pre-season. Nations Cup In Nations Cup, the player races for their country (as registered on PlayStation Network ID). All cars classes are used, including N-class cars; there may also be one-make events. There are no restrictions on the country of origin of the cars player can drive; the player is also not obliged to use Manufacturers Series "loan" car, if the player has any. For purposes of World Tour qualifying, there is a limit on number of drivers from a same country for each region. For 2020 season, two drivers (three for Asian region) may originate from the same country for each region; for instance if North America's top two drivers are from United States, all other top drivers from United States are eliminated and the selection goes to driver from another country in the same region.FIA Certified Gran Turismo Championships 2020 Series Overview - gran-turismo.com One additional driver slot is available for players from the same region as the World Tour host country. Manufacturers Series In Manufacturers Series, the player signs with a manufacturer that has at least one Gr.4 and Gr.3 car and compete with aim of bringing the chosen manufacturer as the season's champion. As such, competition is done with Gr.4 and Gr.3 cars only, and only with loaned cars (marked with yellow dot on car selection screen). A contract with a qualifying manufacturer is valid for one season. The player retains the car until a new contract is signed with the same or different manufacturer. Loaned cars can be used in any other mode, but cars belonging to an expired season cannot be used in a Manufacturers Series race; a new contract must be signed and thus new instances of the cars. All drivers' points for each manufacturer will count towards the Global Manufacturer Ranking; the top manufacturers will qualify to a Gran Turismo World Tour event. From 2020 Pre-Season season, the calculation method is changed so that a manufacturer's scores from two least performing regions are dropped.Changes to Global Manufacturer Ranking Points - gran-turismo.com The following is a list of eligible manufacturers for Manufacturers Series, along with cars that can be loaned from them (only one car per class can be loaned). Two Gr.4 cars are presently ineligible to compete, Bugatti Veyron Gr.4 due to Bugatti not having a Gr.3 car, and Toyota GR Supra (Nürburgring '19 Livery), as the car can only obtained by filling a survey. Other Championships Several miscellaneous online championships were hosted on Sport Mode, as the game has provisions for such events. GR Supra GT Cup The GR Supra GT Cup was an one-make online championship featuring the Toyota GR Supra RZ '19, consisting of 13 races held between April 27 to September 7, 2019, with live finals at 2019 Tokyo Gran Turismo World Tour (coinciding with that year's Tokyo Motor Show). The live finals was won by Mikail Hizal. The event features an unique racing number design inaccessible in other modes. As owners of Toyota GR Supra RZ '19, players who competed in the event were eligible to fill a survey (in addition to those who only owned the car but did not participate); completing the survey (can be done between October 9, 2019 to November 30, 2019) grants the Toyota GR Supra (Nürburgring '19 Livery). 2019 National Sports Festival Available only for Japanese PlayStation Network accounts, the event featured a hot lap qualifying event on Suzuka Circuit, where the top 20 players from each age category (6 to 17 and 18 and over) advanced to regional finals for each prefecture, held between May 11 to August 12, 2019 for each 10 prefectures, all of them featuring Gr.3 cars of player's choice in Fuji Speedway. The top two winners of each race would face off at that year's Japan National Sports Festival in Ibaraki in October, with under-18 players also facing off at the Tokyo World Tour.GT Sport Qualification Opens for Japan’s National Sports Festival - GTPlanet Porsche E-sports Racing Japan Available only for Japanese PlayStation Network accounts, the event consisted of three races held between April 28 to May 26, 2019 involving Porsche cars (in order: Cayman GT4 Clubsport, 911 RSR, and 911 GT3 RS), followed by a live final event at a Porsche owners event held on June 15, 2019.Porsche holds official race on PS4 "Gran Turismo SPORT"! – GT Sport Porsche Esports Racing Japan (PERJ) - Panamera Life (in Japanese)Porsche E-Racing Japan Will Use Gran Turismo Sport for 2019 - GTPlanet Ratings Each is player is rated by two ratings: Driver Rating (DR) and Sportsmanship Rating (SR), also referred as "safety rating". Driver Rating (DR) The Driver Rating (DR) measures the player's driving performance as follows: *A+: At least 75,000 points *A: At least 30,000 points *B: At least 10,000 points *C: At least 4,000 points *D: Under 4,000 points *E: New players under 2,000 points The A+ rating was formerly called S in early versions of the game; the rating is now used to designate a Star Player instead. In driver profile page, there is a progress bar that indetermineably measures how much points the player have. Actual number of points can be checked on Kudosprime profile page. Each change of DR letter also comes with additional 1,200 points granted for promotion and deducted for demotion (except when leaving SR E). DR is gained from the drivers that finish behind, where the sum of DR gain/loss for each driver equate to zero. DR ratings also affect the car number in a Daily or Championship Race.Unravelling the Mysteries of GT Sport’s Driver Rating System (and How To Improve Yours) - GTPlanet Sportsmanship Rating (SR) The Sportsmanship Rating (SR), also referred as "safety rating", assesses player's on-track conduct. SR is obtained as the player drives with no incident involving themselves or others, including within track limits and avoiding contact with other racers. The game will notify if the player has gained or lost SR during a race, with a green chevron pointing up (if gaining) or orange chevron pointing down (if losing) with the letters "SR" inside it. Penalties can also be given for actions that lead to SR deduction, but not all actions that lead to SR deduction may lead to penalty. For example, overly defensive blocking is generally only grounds for loss of SR, which should be considered as a warning. On another hand, any collision would lead to reduction on SR on the responsible parties. A DR promotion cannot occur without SR being at least the same as the "new" DR. In addition, it is possible for loss of SR to cause a SR demotion; this is called a rating reset. Star Player Players who are registered as Star Players are eligible to participate in Top 16 Superstars schedule slot as well to qualify for World Tour events, and are identified with SR S rating. To qualify, candidates must be at least 18 years old (21 years old for Kuwaiti, Saudi Arabian, and Emirati players) and meet at least one of the following ranking criteria at the end of the season prior to Star Player registration. When the conditions are met on a change of season, a prompt for Star Player registration will pop-up on entering Sport Mode (which can be dismissed) and will also appear in the front page user feed on gran-turismo.com. Star Player status are valid for one season only. To participate in World Tours, the country that the PSN ID belongs to and the player's permanent residence must be the same. Controversy surrounded the first full calendar year of Gran Turismo Sport when Terrence Lallave, a Philippine competitor of 2015 GT Academy Asia, racing with Hong Kong account due to lack of PlayStation Store in his country, was disqualified due to country mismatch amidst protests from Hong Kong players.Local Player Qualifies for Gran Turismo World Tour, Disqualified for Technicality - Carmudi Philippines Matchmaking Matchmaking is done in order of SR first, followed by DR, which also determines each player's car number (from 1 to 20, depending on number of opponents matched). For network performance reasons, players will only race against players of the same region. There are three regions for Daily Races, and five regions for Championships. In Daily Races, and formerly Championships, players from North American and Central/South American regions race together, and players in Asian and Oceania regions are also grouped together. Notes External links * Sport Mode on gran-turismo.com * Events List on Kudosprime.com - used to view the current and next week's Daily Races Category:Gran Turismo Sport Category:Gameplay Modes